The Power of ThreeSquared?
by prettylittlepinklady
Summary: Piper, Phoebe and Paige have grown up now. They each have a family of their own


An AU where the real Charmed Ones' kids were never born. This is my take on the future after Prue dies.

"Mom!"

"Which mom is being called?" Piper Halliwell called up the stairs.

"Piper!" Came the answering cry and Piper sighed, traipsing up the stairs. The trip that she'd taken so many times when she was younger as she and her sisters rushed up to the Book of Shadows, now seemed a lot harder to make. She cherished the fact that there was now less demon attacks than ever before and hoped that that meant her children, nieces and nephews would be spared the stresses she'd endured.

"What's the m…?" She trailed off as she entered her eldest son's bedroom to find her daughter floating about three feet off the floor. "Hannah!"

"Mom, help me. I don't know what happened, one minute I was standing in the doorway, talking to Austin and the next, I'm floating up here!" Hannah sounded panicked and Piper had a sudden flashback to when her sister, Phoebe had discovered that she could levitate and a small smile played at the corners of her mouth.

"It's okay, honey. Here...now keep your hands by your side for now. I'm going to get your aunt." She pulled Hannah down to ground level and stuck her head out the door. "Phoebe! Paige! Get up here!"

"Mom, what's happening to me?" Hannah asked, looking worried.

"Nothing bad, I promise. Now, where's your brother?" She looked around, trying to see if the youngest of her three kids was in the room too.

"Kyle was being a pain so Austin told him to buzz off and I think he went into his room." Hannah explained.

"Kyle, come into your brother's room, please." Piper called just as Phoebe and Paige appeared.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked, tossing her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"Watch and tell me what you think is going on. Hannah, put your arms up." Nervously Hannah did as asked and found herself floating in the air again.

"Oh." Phoebe said and Paige just stared.

"Mom, what's going on...why is Hannah flying?" Kyle appeared and Piper sighed, pulling her daughter down again.

"Guys, sit down for a minute. We have something you need to know." With Austin twelve years old, Hannah eleven and Kyle nine, Piper had hoped they would have a few more years before she had to sit her kids down and tell them about their magic but clearly, she didn't have that luxury.

"You know how we suddenly disappear sometimes?" Piper began, at a loss as to where to start.

"Yeah, we've had discussions about this before." Austin frowned.

"But we've never given you an explanation as to why. I think now is the time to tell you."

"Tell us what?" Kyle was intrigued.

"We're witches. Phoebe, Paige and I are witches. There was a prophecy that there would be three sisters born to the Halliwell family who would become the most powerful witches. Originally, that was Phoebe, Aunt Prue and when Prue died, we thought that was it."

"But then we discovered Paige, our half sister. And the Power of Three was reborn." Phoebe picked up the story.

"Since then, we've been fighting hundreds of demons, trying to make the world a safe place for you. We had hoped that we had made a difference and that you wouldn't be subjected to the stresses we went through but, clearly, that isn't on the cards." Paige finished.

"So you're saying we're witches?" Hannah asked, not sure if she should believe them or call the mental hospital.

"Half witches. You're like Paige, half witch, half Whitelighter. Basically, it means your powers will be slightly different to those that Phoebe and I have." Piper explained.

"Whoa, whoa...back up a second. What's a Whitelighter?" Austin asked.

"Like an angel. They're guides for witches. One is assigned to a witch as soon as she gains her powers and it's their job to look after us and make sure we know what we're getting ourselves into."

"So...Dad's a Whitelighter?"

"Yes. He was assigned to look after the three of us when we became witches and over time I fell in love and married him."

"Wow. This is a lot to take in. Can we have a minute to think?" Austin, always the diplomat asked.

"Of course, we'll be downstairs if you need us." Piper led the way out of her son's room and down to the living room. "Leo!" She called for her husband as she went and he appeared just as they sat down.

"What's going on?" He asked, going over and sitting by Piper.

"Your daughter is levitating, that's what'sgoing on." Paige announced.

"What? What did you tell her?"

"The truth. I figured it was time to tell them all. They're up in Austin's room discussing what we told them right now." Piper told him.

"Did you tell them about me?"

"Of course. Their father is a big part of their magical heritage." Phoebe told him.

"What about your kids? Have any of them started showing signs of magic?" Leo asked suddenly, remembering the kids of his wife's sisters.

"Not mine. Although Mason seems to be keeping more to himself than usual. I just figured it was teenage hormones running wild." Phoebe said, thinking over it.

"Actually, come to think of it, Charlie seemed to perfectly understand a Chinese man in China town the other day. As far as I know, he's never learnt Chinese." Paige said.

"I guess we'll have to watch out for signs of powers in the other kids now." Piper sighed.

"Maybe not." Leo countered. "We've got three kids showing signs of magic, one from each of you. It's possible that's all there'll be. I mean, there's only the Power of Three, right?"


End file.
